Shining Light of yesterday
by Willofhounds
Summary: After his uncle nearly killed him Harry runs away. Using the spirits of the Wind to guide him he will try to stay one step ahead his persuers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well here we go. Another rewrite. This time it's for Spirits of the Wind. Tell me what you think.

Marvolo's POV

It had been a month since his return to a body. Only two weeks since he regained his old body back instead of the snake like man that he had been. With his old body he had gained back some of his sanity.

With his sanity now intact he knew he could not continue to go about the war like he had. Too much magical blood would be spilt. Their numbers were too low as it was. Another war would wipe them out completely.

Through some old texts he found a way to regain a standing in the world without being punished. He had Lucius and Benjamin Nott working on it. As it stood his hearing was set for two days later.

Another thing he had been searching for was an heir. The search had been frustratingly slow. He had to find a parselmouth child but so far he hadn't been able to find one.

A knock on the door drew his attention. He said," Enter."

Lucius Malfoy walked in. The younger man bowed deeply but there was determination in his eyes. It caught his interest.

He asked waving Lucius over," Lucius what do you have?"

The blond said," Fudge is in denial. He will not believe that Potter is telling the truth. He told me what Dumbledore tried to make him do. To Remove control over Azkaban from the Dementors, to send envoys to the giants, tell everyone. He even told me, that Snape showed his arm in his face, forcing him to step back." Lucius face got cautious at that, but the nodding of his Lord's head showed him that this was no news to him. "I do not think that there will be a problem from this side in the next time. They are all in severe denial. And as the saying goes, there is no one as blind as those that won't see."

"How does he explain the death of this other boy? Diggory?" asked Voldemort, cautiously sitting down in the plush seat behind the desk and setting the empty vial down in front of him.

"He claims that one of the monsters in the maze of the last task got to him."

"What about Bartemius? Any word about him?" He was getting tired again, he needed to rest soon. But first he had some questions to asks and tasks to give out.

Lucius was standing, trembling slightly, in front of his own desk and tried to not show his pain, fear and weariness "He left the castle right after Potter came back. He deemed it too dangerous to stay, too big a risk." He shuffled his feet "I got a floo call from Benjamin Nott, saying that he arrived there a few minutes ago."

"Very well", he closed his eyes for a moment, just a few orders and he could lie down until morning. "I want information about how many witches and wizards are currently living in Britain. Get me the expected size of next year's first year class at Hogwarts. How many of the children will be from muggle homes? How many married couples are there, that are capable and likely to get more children in the next years?"

Lucius seemed perplexed for a moment about his last comment and the sarcasm in the last words, but bowed again "Of course, my Lord. Am I allowed to get help from one of the others?"

"Yes. I want this information as soon and as fast as possible. Try to stay unnoticed." Voldemort stood once again. "Call an elf to show me my rooms."

"As you wish my Lord. Tally!"

A young elf in a crisp white pillowcase with the Malfoy crest embroidered on it popped into the study and bowed to both wizards. "How can Tally helps her master?"

"Show our Lord to his rooms and get him everything he might need or ask for."

At this order Tally bowed again, so that her long ears brushed over the parquet "If Masters Master would follow Tally."

Harry's POV

Harry checked around the corner to be sure his aunt and uncle's room door was shut. To his immense relief it was and snores could be heard from inside. If he was going to run it had to be now. Hefting his pack higher onto his shoulder be made his way down the hall. Once downstairs he went to the front door and paused for a moment.

He had let Hedwig go to the Weasley's so she wasn't in danger. His trunk and other supplies were locked in the cupboard. In his pack was the Mauraders map, his invisibility cloak, and his wand. He had only so much space in the pack so he had to make a hard decision on what he was going to take. Like leaving behind the photo album. Maybe one day he could return for it.

He unlocked the door and slipped outside without a second thought. He couldn't stay here. Not after the beating his uncle gave him. It had been so bad it nearly killed him. It had awoken something inside him. Something dangerous.

Flashback

It hurt to breathe even shallowly. His magic was working to try and repair the damage but wasn't having much success.

A dark voice said with a chuckle," You are dying little human. Even as powerful as you are your magic cannot save you. I can though."

He blinked several times. A blue sphere appeared in front of him. Coughing painfully he asked," Why would you... save me? I'm just a freak of the boy who lived. No one cares to know the real me."

The blue orb replied," You are the first person in over a hundred years that has what it takes to be a contactor. A mage of a long forgotten form of magic. If you agree to hear me out I will heal you regardless of your decision."

With nothing left to lose he nodded. He would hear it out. Anything was better than dying. Right?

A gentle blue light surrounded his body dulling the pain. He could feel the broken ribs shift back into their original positions. The punctured lung healed itself. Extraordinary. Not even Madame Prompfrey could do that. What was this ball of light?

Once his wounds were healed it said," Now sit up. We have much to discuss and little time to do it in. Especially if you want to escape tonight."

He sat up surprised that there wasn't any lingering pain. He felt better than he had since the beginning of the summer.

Once he was settled the blue light turned into a man. His eyes were a kind of blue that he had never seen before. Like Harry he had dark hair. If he was to put an age on him it would be mid to late forties.

The man said watching him carefully," I am the Spirit King of the Wind. For many years I have watched you struggle and grow. After watching your uncle almost kill you I decided to intervene."

"Spirit King?" He was confused. He had never heard of such a thing.

A faint smile appeared on his face as he said," In this world there are two forms of magic. Magic used through the body and a wand is the first. Elemental spirit magic is the second. All who use spirit magic are called mages. At one point someone in their family line has contracted with a Spirit King. That is what I want you to do with me. I wish to entrust you with my powers."

To be a contractor? What all would that entail? There had to be some kind of trap enlayed with it.

Sensing his mistrust the King said," You have been hurt and faced many hardships in your life. If you accept my offer the spirits of the Wind will accept you as their master. They will be at your beck and call. They will protect you as their contractor. This life is not without hardships. With the return of spirits and mages an opposing force must rise in order to keep the balance. Yomas are what myths and legends of this world call demons. Some are worse than others. If you accept the contract you will be fighting against them. Though you won't be alone. No doubt the other Spirit Kings have sensed my intentions to make a contract and are looking for their own."

Everything about this deal had been up front. He was expected to keep the balance of the world. Not to save it. That would be a step up from how he was with the Wizarding world.

Carefully he nodded. This was the best chance he would get at a somewhat normal life. He would not squander it away.

End of flashback

A gentle push of wind sent him stumbling towards the north. If he hadn't heard about the spirits of the wind he would have thought it was a wizard. For now he would follow their guidance. To the North it was.

Severus' POV

Severus was enjoying a cup of tea after in his quarters. He had made all of the potions mediwitch asked him to make. His summer would be infinitely less hectic with those done. Though he did have a trip planned to gather some rare ingredients. He needed to stay close in case he was called.

He was startled when Albus' voice came through his floo as it flared green," Severus I need you to come through immediately."

With a sigh he placed his cup on the coffee table. Then he went through the floo. To his surprise he wasn't the only one in the office. Minerva, Moody, Black and Lupin were all there. He raised an eyebrow at the headmaster who gestured for him to come in.

The old man said gravelly," The wards around 4 Private Drive have fallen."


	2. Spirits of the Wind part 1

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support. I was surprised by the sheer amount of support I was given to this ff. Thank you to everyone.

Pushi19: Thanks for the review my friend. I'm glad you love the story. I hope to see you continue to review. With all the support it gets I'll update as often as possible.

DarkRavie:Thanks for the review my friend

Swordalfgun: Thanks for the review my friend. Tis true. It is definitely hard to find a good kaze no stigma. My first attempt was a mess but I where this one is going.

Guest: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry this wasn't what you were expecting. I am glad you like it though. After this one is done I'll definitely consider doing one where Harry is younger.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for the review my friend. Yeah he will not be happy. We will be finding out their views on contractors and mages in general in upcoming chapters.

Severus' POV

He and Albus both made their way down private drive. From what they could see nothing was wrong about the house. Nothing to tell them why the wards fell so suddenly.

Albus knocked on the door. From inside they could hear muffled swearing and loud footsteps. It was as if an elephant was coming closer to them.

Severus thoughts were not far off the mark. When the door opened a walrus sized man stood there. The man turned a nasty shade of purple at the sight of them.

He shouted," You freaks! Get away from my house. If you are here to bring the boy back we won't take him!"

Severus felt a hand enclose around his almost nonexistent heart. Surely they couldn't be talking about Potter? He was supposed to be a pampered spoiled brat.

Albus for his part went extremely pale as he asked," Harry isn't here?"

The man shouted," Of course not! The freak ran away last night! Good riddance I say. He was a lazy good for nothing!"

Severus had to force himself not to curse the man. He was just realizing how wrong they had been about Potter's home life. Though it did make him wonder where the boy was now. There hadn't been any word from the ministry so he didn't use magic.

Albus said the twinkle gone from his eyes," Show us his things and his room. Maybe we can discern where he went."

After a few moments of arguing the muggle allowed them in. The room they were led to had more locks on it than a bank vault. When they entered Severus caught the heavy scent of blood. It was further evidenced by the blood stains on the bed. Was Potter even still alive? There was so much blood in the room it made him doubt that the boy left of his own will.

On the ground he spied something only spoken about in legends. A blue circle. It was azure like the sky. If he had not been looking for something out of place he would have missed it. A contractors mark.

Contractor or rank 5 spirit mages were thought to be extinct. Wizards were thought to have lived alongside them in centuries past. The ladt known contractor was an Earth contractor Salazar Slytherin himself. If the mark was there that meant the boy might be a contractor.

He almost shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. Spirit King didn't show themselves to humans anymore. Not since the times of the founders and Merlin himself. The most reclusive king was the Spirit King of the Wind. If the old stories were true this was his mark. The mere thought of Potter contracting with him was ludicrous.

Albus asked from the other side of the room," Did you find anything Severus?"

"Albus come look at this. Is this what I think it is?"

The older wizard moved to take a look. At first the older wizard seemed confused then realization dawned in his eyes.

The man said breathlessly," A Spirit King's contractor mark. That's impossible. There hasn't been a contactor in centuries."

Severus asked," Could it be that he drew it here? Not knowing its importance."

Albus said his eyes never leaving the mark on the floor," It's possible."

While it was possible both men knew it was highly unlikely. This could be the start of a new age of mages. It could be very good or very had depending on the strength of the mages.

In the stories with the coming of mages also came demons. Creatures of darkness that cared not for the will of men. They solely cared about killing and spilling blood. Magical or not they didn't care as long as their blood lust was sated.

If Potter brought back the ancient magic of spirits then the demons wouldn't be far behind. Severus could only hope that they were wrong but he highly doubted it.

Before anything else could be said or even thought on the matter his mark burned. The Dark Lord was calling him. If matters couldn't become any worse.

Albus said concerned," Go I'll continue from here. Tell him whatever you must."

Severus nodded before leaving the house. Once outside he apparated to the Malfoy manor where the Dark Lord was currently hiding. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

Harry's POV

Three days of travelling to the north led him to a small village. The moment he stepped foot in it he could feel the magic. The village was full of it. This was the first time he had been in a Wizarding village besides Hogsmede.

It didn't take long for the villagers to notice him. He was wearing three times his size clothes. It was only thanks to a belt they stayed on his thin frame. As he came closer the villagers stepped away. Weariness and suspicion clear in their gazes. For a moment he hesitated. In response to his hesitation the wind gave him a gentle push of encouragement. Not for the first time in three days he wondered if he had lost his mind.

The response to the unexpected gust of wind was astonishing. All the villagers took a large step forward curiosity clear in their eyes. Gone was the suspicion. Now there was a sense of eagerness and curiosity.

A rumbling voice asked causing the villagers part," What is going on here?"

An older man in his late fifties early sixties appeared. His hair was a salt and pepper color. His eyes were grey similar to that of Sirius.

The man looked him up and down before saying," Follow me."

Without questioning the other he followed him. He was led to a tall building that could be a town hall. They didn't pause instead went straight inside. After being led three long hallways they entered a room. It seemed to be a meeting room. His eyes were drawn to an azure blue chair. Before he knew what he was doing he sat in the chair.

The man said his eyes never leaving Harry," So it's true then. You are a contractor. Not just any contractor but the contractor to the Spirit King of the Wind."

He asked confused," You knew? How?"

The man said with a faint smile," We may not be mages like yourself Mr. Potter but the spirits still speak to us."

Harry flinched at the use of his true name. Even this far out he was still recognizable. As if sensing his thoughts a gust of wind blew gently into his face. It seemed no matter where he went the Wind would follow and guide him.

The man said," You will be safe here. No one gets past our wards without an invitation or are guided by one of the spirits. My name is Jacob and I am the village elder."

Harry said unsurely," I'm Harry Potter. Should I be saying that here? As soon as people know I'm gone they will be looking for me."

Jacob smiled knowingly as he said," You can or change it. Be sure to let me know what you decide. As I said those who are looking for you will not be able to enter this village. It is a sanctuary to mages such as yourself."

Harry bowed his head in acceptance. After a moment of silence he said," Evan Webb. No one outside will suspect me with a name like that."

The man said nodding," I think not Mr. Webb."

Harry gave a shy smile to the man. Maybe things would work out here. For now he needed to learn to control his new abilities.


	3. Spirits of the Wind part 2

A/N Thanks for your support and the reviews.

starboy454: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you like it so far.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review.

WhiteElfElder: It would give him the chance to activate the spirit magic in his blood. It wouldn't be as powerful as it is with Harry.

Harry/Evan's POV

Two weeks passed quickly for him. During that time he spent almost all of it in the village library. They had almost as many books as the one at Hogwarts. The only difference was that the books were on all forms of magic. Light, dark, spirit. It didn't matter they were there.

For his part Harry read up on dark magic. The more knowledge one had the better. You couldn't win a duel with just an expelliarmus.

Other times he was learning how to draw the spirits of the wind to him. Surprisingly it wasn't difficult. They were eager to come at his call.

There was a training field for him to practice his attacks with the spirits. They could cut through a tree easily. Or hide his presence from anyone he wished.

Still he had yet to call upon the full power of the contract. According to the book when he called upon the full power his eyes would be as blue as the azure sky. That it would only last for a short time. Upon leaving him he would collapse and not be able to move until his body recovered.

The more he used it the longer he would be able to hold onto the power. For the first time it was maybe thirty seconds. Long enough to get you out of whatever trouble you had found yourself in.

One thing that interested him was the Spirit King. Yet he could not find a single book on them.

When he brought it up to Jason the elder said," The reason why there arent any books on them is because we know almost nothing about them. All we really know is that they appeared a thousand years ago with the demons. Humanity would not be alive now without them. It is said though they have been around long before then. Since the first days of the world. Of course no one but the King's themselves would know the truth."

That had left him thoughtful. If he wanted answers he would have to go to the source. How was he supposed to contact the spirit king though?

The firs and last time he had contacted the spirit king he was dying. That was something he didn't want to repeat. There had to be another way to contact him.

For its part the Wind had been unhelpful. This left him to research on his own.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up from his book. Jason stood in the doorway watching him. The man's grey eyes were calm and it seemed as if there was a question in them.

When he cocked his head to the side curiously the man smiled. He said shaking his head," I was just trying to figure out how one such as you became under the protection of the Spirit King of the Wind. You have such a rare innocence about you. Yet i know you have been through much."

It was his turn to ask," What do you mean?"

"Spirit kings have certain things they look for in their contractors. Fire is their hot headed nature's. Much like your Gryffindors. Water is their kind and caring nature's. Much like your Hufflepuffs. Earth is their strength and smarts. Much like your Ravenclaws. Wind is unique in itself. They are cunning much like your Slytherins. The main difference is they are almost always abused from the time they were young. Near death experience is what allows them to connect to the Spirit king of the Wind for the first time."

Abuse... he hated that word. Sure his uncle had nearly killed him but he wasn't abused. Just hated. On top of that he deserved it. Deserved it for killing Cedric.

As if sensing his thoughts Jason said," No one deserves what you went through child. Whether over the summer or during the tournament last year. You should consider staying with us full time. In this village you could use magic without worrying about the under age laws. Just think about it."

Jason's words struck a cord in him. This was his chance to get away from everything that the world wanted him to be. To become whatever he wanted to be. He needed to meditate on this .

Severus' POV

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the Potter brat had disappeared. No one could find any trace of him. Even Dumbledore who was arguably the most powerful wizard in the world wasn't having any luck.

It made Severus wonder if perhaps the boy was under a special ward. There was a possibility of him being under the fidelius charm. Of course that would mean hin staying with an unknown wizard or witch. That could be even worse than him being out in the muggle world.

Severus was to go to one of the magical villages. They were hoping that someone might have seen Potter. The village looked like all the others he had been in. A few stores with houses all around. Wizards and witches everywhere in their robes.

As he passed by one of the stores a conversation caught his attention.

"Here for Evan's ingredients?"

Evans? Potter wouldn't be so stupid as to use his mother's last name when running. Would he?

A brown haired boy answered the man behind the counter," Yeah. Evan asked me to get him things for his potion. Jason doesn't want him leaving the village for awhile. Not till things die down."

Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Something told him that there was more to this than what was just being said.

Behind the counter the man said," Kids name is what again?"

"Evan Webb. Poor kid. Last of his kind if the stories are true. Just like you. The protectors won't be around much longer if you don't drop the..."

The brown haired boy snarled," You can't talk about that. What if the walls have ears? You could endanger the entire village!"

The one behind the counter raised his hands defensively. Severus would follow this boy. With any luck he would be led straight to Potter.


	4. Running part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

starboy454: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. The wind will always warn it's contractor if they are in danger. It is up to the contractor to listen.

Severus' POV

Severus followed the young man around all day. He seemed to be picking up groceries and other necessities. As time went on his paitence wore thin. It was only thanks to his time as a spy that he continued following the young man.

When the man ducked into a shop he almost followed him. Something told Severus to wait though. So he followed his instincts. Not a moment later when he would have been entering the shop off to the side the young man slipped out. Something that he would not have noticed if he had gone in.

So now he was more careful about how closely he followed the man. They went into a nearby forest. He had to cast a notice me not and disillusionment charm on himself.

The farther they went the more the wind blew it seemed. Something was strange about the wind. As if in warning it blew again. Stronger this time almost knocking him into a tree.

Part of him wondered if it was for him or another. Then he realized how absurd the thought was. Wind was not magic. It was not sentient.

Still legends of spirit magic floated through his mind. He hastened his pace to keep up with the young man. There was no time to keep such thoughts.

Evan's POV

As he stepped out of his house the warm wind brushed against his face. As he had grown accustomed to listening to it he knew. He knew that it was a warning.

Jacob had turned as if listening as well. He said resolutely," You must leave. I thought out barriers would hold up against the wizards. It appears that time has worn on them. With so few contractors in our world they have weakened. It will hold out the wizard out there for now. It will not hold up against an onslot of them."

Evan said his shoulders slumping," I'll go. Where though? Is there any place in this world that is safe?"

Jacob said cocking his head to the side," I'm not sure. Follow the wind. It won't lead you astray. If worst comes to worse then go to the goblins. They have looked after contractors in years past."

Before the man could answer they felt something. It was like a heavy knock on a door. Instead of a door it was upon the magic warding the area.

Jacob frantically said," Grab you bag and go. We will hold them back as long as we can. You destiny is away from here Evan!"

Part of him wanted nothing more than to argue. To say that he could fight. The more sensible part of him knew that he wasn't strong enough. Not yet. That he couldn't squander the chance they were giving him to get away.

It only took him a moment to gather his bag. In It were money, a change of clothes, his precious items, and two books. Both of which were on the use of wind magic.

It was the time to see if he had what it took for this. Wizards were going to break through the wards at any moment. If he couldn't control the spirits of the wind now. He never would be able to.

Taking a deep breath his reached out to them. At first the spirits only danced around his control. Completely ignoring his efforts. Then slowly but surely he was able to draw them in around himself. Obscuring him from sight using the wind.

He would be completely undetectable to wand magic. It was an extraordinary feat. One not easily done on the first try.

Evan's control was not perfect when it came to the spirits. They lifted him high into the air. So that he could see what was happening. He watched as the wards fell.

Jacob and the other's hand their wands out in an instant. While they had been expecting the intruders it came faster than they hoped. Immediately though Harry recognized many of the people.

Leading the party was Albus Dumbledore. Anger filled him. If it wasn't for that old man he wouldn't be in this situation. The old man had put him with the Dursley's time and time again. Evan would never go back with him.

The next person made him pause. It was Sirius. The man was speaking and Evan could see the frantic way he moved about. It hurt to think that Sirius was worried about him. Yet he knew going to see his godfather would only put him in danger.

Many others appeared that Evan didn't recognize. They were all older. Near Sirius' age or even older than that. Was this the old crowd that Dumbledore decided to bring together?

Honestly they didn't look like much. The only ones that Evan would be wary of were Moody and Dumbledore. Sirius was dangerous in his own way but he didn't have much capabilities at the moment. He was still a wanted man. So he had to rely on Dumbledore and others for every thing.

Guilt bit into him. He was leaving those who protected him to fend for himself. Yet his mind returned to something that Jacob had said.

Flashback

Evan and Jacob stood just inside of the wards. With the elder as his focus point he could sense the strength of the wards. It wasn't as strong as he thought they would be.

Jacob said softly in response to his thoughts," In centuries past the wards that protect our village were stronger. When spirit mages like yourself roamed freely upon our world. But as the contractors and mages disappeared so did the strength of our wards. Degrading them to the point they are now."

So the wards fed off the power of the mages. It was symbiotic relationship. As longer as there were mages and contractors in the world the wards would hold.

Jacob continued after a moment," Now they will hold out against some wizards. As long as they aren't directly led to this place a wizard wouldn't find it on their own. If a group were to attack the wards though. Depending on their strength the wards would likely fall."

End of flashback

It was obvious the man had been preparing for such an event. Evan would not squander his opportunity. Not after they had given up so much for him.

Jacob's POV

His head tilted to the side when he felt Evan leave. It was a good thing his young friend has decided to follow his order. While the village could fight they were not a match for they war hardened wizards. No their job was to buy Evan as much time as they could.

Leo said apologetically," They must have followed me when I went to get his ingredients."

Jacob said his eyes never leaving the wizards in front of them," It's fine, Leo. They would have found us one day. The wards gave us enough warning to allow Evan to run."

Jacob could sense the powerful magic that radiated off the old one. There was no doubt in his mind who that was. Albus Dumbledore. It had been many years since Jacob attended Hogwarts. Yet this was someone he would never forget.

A gaunt looking black haired man asked almost hysterically," Where is my godson?"

Ah. This must be Sirius Black. Young Evan had spoken several times of the man. It appeared that Azkaban had been hard on the Black Lord. Unsurprising since the man had spent over a decade in the hell hole.

Still he would not give the man the answer he so desperately sought. It had become obvious in their talks that Evan felt somewhat betrayed by his godfather. That when he needed him the most the man wasn't there.

Jacob clearly remembered the nights since Evan's arrival. Almost all of them had a nightmare of some sort. It left the boy exhausted. When they woke him he had gone to comfort the boy. First time he did this it became obvious that the boy had never been comforted before.

The smallest acts of kindness had been new to Evan. It had taken him time to get used to it. They had made some progress but it wasn't enough.

Finally he answered the man," I don't know who you speak of. If I remember correctly you are a wanted man. Should I be calling the aurors?"

It was a hallow threat. He would not break Evan's trust by killing his godfather. Not that any of these people knew that.

For his part Black flinched. It was obvious he bought Jacob's ruse. So did almost everyone there it seemed.

Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone," Now now. I think we can come to some sort of agreement without violence or the aurors being summoned."

Jacob said his wand never wavering," You intruded upon my village. I have every right to defend it."

A scarred man growled in a harsh tone," We are searching for a teenage boy. Harry Potter. Where is he?"

Jacob said cocking his head to the side," I know no one by that name. You invaded our home for nothing. Leave before we make you."

It was a lie. They all knew it. There was no way thet could have beat this small group. Even with more wizards on their side. They were just villagers not war weathered wizards.

In response the men tightened their grips on their wands. Coldness entered many of their eyes. If they would not move then these men had no choice. They would fight to find their savior.

Severus' POV

Downtrodden by what little they found he made his way back to his rooms. The village he had led the Order to had no leads. All of the members had to fight that day. The villagers fought long and hard.

Eventually they had fallen to stunners. The Order of the Phoenix. His teeth ground at the thought of the Order.

Albus had brought the old crowd together. Men and women who fought the Dark Lord. During the first war he had not been apart of this group.

Instead he had been on the Death Eaters side. He had tortured and killed muggles without any conscious thought. Then he heard the first half of the prophecy. Without knowing the danger he would put his first friend in he gave the prophecy to the Dark Lord. The man rewarded him greatly for his service.

Later he would learn though a letter that Lily was pregnant. Her due date at the end of July in the coming year. Fear for his friend entered him. Going straight to the Dark Lord. To beg him to spare her life. In the end the Dark Lord agreed.

Then that night happened. His first friend had died that night. The Dark Lord had disappeared. As if sensing his thoughts his mark burned. It seemed he was being called.

With a sigh he changed his direction. The Dark Lord wouldn't wait for him. Even if the man seemed more sane than in years past.

Once he was out of the wards he apparated to the Malfoy manor where the Dark Lord was staying. A short walk found him at a door. Curtly he knocked.

A voice called out from inside," Enter."

He did as he was bid. The Dark Lord sat behind the desk. His red eyes raised to meet Severus' own dark eyes.

Severus' bowed deeply before the man waved him off. Quickly he made his way closer.

The man asked," What do you have to report, Severus?"

Immediately he began to recount his tale. Lying would not be good for his health. Severus had learned that the hard way.

When his tale was finished the Dark Lord said," So Potter is still missing. Even with all the best of the Death Eaters, aurors, and Order of the Phoenix. No one can seem to find a fifteen year old boy."

They had vastly underestimated the boy. It still annoyed him. They could not confirm that the boy was a spirit mage.

Severus said calmly," We will catch up to him. There are only so many places a child could hide."

The Dark Lord interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them. He asked," There is no confirmation? That the child is a spirit mage?"

Severus shook his head. No. As much as they tried to confirm it. There had not been a confirmation.

The Dark Lord commanded," Find him Severus. Report when you do."


	5. Running part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Contractors are rare and few between. Just read on my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Evan's POV

The wind pushed him towards the rural areas of England. Once again he was under the guide of the wind. So far it had not been led him astray.

It led him to a small town that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It's name hadn't ever been in a map that he had seen. Not that he had been allowed to see many maps.

The towns people gave him odd looks. No doubt it was due to his clothing. Days on the road had taken its toll. They were torn in several spots and extremely dirty.

As he walked through town the wind pushed him towards the bar. He wouldn't be allowed in there. For one thing he was too young. For another he looked like some thing the cat dragged in. Trying his best to brush off the dirt from his clothes he entered. The wind was insistent. This was where he was supposed to be.

A man stood behind the bar. He had salt and pepper hair with grey eyes. Those grey eyes turned to study him when the door opened. They seemed to take in his appearance.

The man said," You're too young to be in here kid. Get out."

Harry turned his head taking in the man's appearance. In a strange way the man reminded him of himself. Someone hiding from what they were but why did he feel this way. Nothing about him or his appearance screamed contractor. Then again neither did Evan's.

The spirits of the wind brushed against him. Telling him that this is where he was supposed to be.

So he squared his shoulders and said," My name is Evan Webb and I was led here for an reason not yet clear. Despite my own misgivings it seems I am supposed to be here."

The man's eyes stared at him. First there was only confusion then there was anger. An anger directed at him the likes of which rivaled even Snape's.

The man said in a quiet tone," Get out of my bar. I have long since left that life behind."

The air began to stir around them as Evan's own anger came forward. So much had happened in so little time. Answers were right in front of him but the man wanted him to leave. He couldn't allow this to happen.

Kote's POV

It had been about a month since he felt the spirits become agitated. It had been many years since they had been so active. The last time he ignored it only for them to stop a few days later. He knew what that meant and had tried to keep the guilt from eating at him. Whoever the last mage had been they died soon after their awakening.

This new mage was powerful and very untrained. While he could tell he was in a protected area he knew it wouldn't last. As with the last mage he ignored the spirits urging him to find the new mage. It would only bring pain and heartbreak. Something he couldn't go through again.

It was already the middle of August. The heat of the day kept most people inside. So as usual his bar was completely empty. This left him without distractions to help him through the spirits urging him to leave. It made his skin crawl.

What he didn't expect was someone to come in. It was a black haired child no more than thirteen by his height. When the boy looked up saw the brilliant green eyes. If he didn't know any better he would have said the boy was the contractor to the spirits of the earth.

Yet it was not the spirits of the earth that were agitated. It was the spirits of wind and fire. The spirits of earth and water had been silent for as long as he could remember.

He remembered times of when the contractors stood together. Before the time where wizards betrayed them. He had known it was coming. Wizards had been talking about killing them off for years.

At first the killings had been just spirit mages. The rank ones and twos. They were inconsequential. Then it had gone to the stronger members of the mages. Eventually going after the contractors.

When the killings had started he left changing his name to Kote. Anna the earth contractor had tried to convince him to fight back. To help her and the others. Instead he had refused and he made his way to the country side.

One by one he had felt the spirits go silent. The knowledge that with the silence of the spirits meant that his friends had died. First went the water spirts. Lenna the nicest of all of the contractors. Second had been the the wind spirits. David their tactician. Anna had been the last to fall.

By the time she died he had made a life as Kote. A bartender who had an unknown past. Something that haunted him.

Kote said to the boy coming back to reality," You're too young to be in here kid. Get out."

The boy shook his head. Then Kote felt it. Felt something that shouldn't have been. The spirits of the wind were leading the boy. This wasn't good.

The boy seemed to square his shoulders as he said," My name is Evan Webb and I was led here for an reason not yet clear. Despite my own misgivings it seems I am supposed to be here."

His eyes widened. Not only a mage but a contractor. This was going to be a repeat. He felt so old. He was old. Much older than any living wizard or mage. Now he was feeling every part of his age.

Anger coursed through him. This boy would be the reason why the wizards found him. Many years of hiding for nothing. The spirits of fire reacting to his anger. It took all of his control for them not to gain control.

He said quietly," Get out of my bar. I have long since left that life behind."

It seemed the boy wasn't as much in control as he was. The air stairs little lights of blue began swirling around the boy known as Evan. Even with his years of experience he couldn't summon that many spirits that fast.

They were definitely the spirits of wind. Only the spirits of the wind could be summoned that quickly. Green eyes had just a hint of blue in them. A contractors unactivated stigma. Just as a hint of red entered his own.

Kote said moving around the side of his bar," You need to calm down before you destroy my bar."

Instead of calming the boy it seemed to agitate him further. The air began to circulate. The spirits of the wind became more numerous. Something that should not have been possible for one so young. This was more than a regular contractor. There weren't any words to describe this kind of contractor.

It was something only spoken of in legends. The contractors that had more power than any before them. Only a handful of them had been confirmed in years past. None for more centuries than even he had been alive.

This wasnt going to end well for him unless he was prepared for a true fight. It had been too long since he communed with his own spirits. With how they answered the boy's call he communed with them on a regular basis.

He focused on the anger in his belly. A honest anger that was key to synchonozing with the spirits of fire. Honest anger filled him. This brat would not destroy everything he had built.

Golden flames erupted around him and his eyes had more flecks of red than before. Not quite into the contract. Not quite out of it either. Green eyes of the boy had had more blue in them before. The possibility of him activating his contract was good.

They needed to get outside. The wind would destroy his bar. His fire would finish the what was left.

He snarled," We need to take this outside. I won't destroy the bar I worked so hard to build."

The wind only intensified. It was as if he didn't have any control. Then it hit him. The child didn't have any control of his powers. That was probably the worst thing that could happen.

Evan's POV

He landed painfully outside the bar on his back. Part of him knew his magic was out of control. Yet he didn't care. Instead he wanted the man to understand. Understand that he had nowhere else to go. Nowhere else to turn. That sending him away would be signing his death warrant.

A voice deep and familiar said inside his mind as he regained his feet," As you are now you will not be able to make the man listen. I will help you this once child. Remember this feeling. This is how you open you contract."

A wind barrier formed around him. Not even realizing his eyes had closed an image formed in his mind. It was a pair of large slate grey doors. They were both unfamiliar and familiar to him at the same time.

The voice said returning a pressure hit the doors," Hear me Spirits of the wind. In the name of the contract lend me your power."

A power filled him like none other as the doors opened. An azure blue light was behind it. Spirits came filing out of it. More than he could count. Or even see. There were just so many. They gave him strength and courage that was so unfamiliar to him. Yet at the same time it was. Like an old friend greeting you after many years apart.

When he opened his eyes they were no longer green with fleck of blue. They were azure blue with power behind them. The fire mage took a step away from him.

He said in a breathless voice," So it's true. You are not just a mage. You are contracted to the spirit king of the wind. I never thought I would live to see the day. Then again you are far out of your league, brat. Best turn back now."

Instead of answering him Evan shot off a wave of wind. The man side stepped it. His eyes like Harrison's were closed. It only took a moment in that moment he had tried to attack. Every attack sent was thwarted by the man. When he opened his eyes it was like looking at Voldemort's eyes. Upon closer inspection however he realized they were two different kinds of red. This man had eyes like fire while Voldemort's had been like blood.

The orange flames around the man only grew in intensity. Even at a distance Evan could feel them. So that was the power of a contractor.

Evan glanced around them. The town streets were deserted. It seemed the people had taken the hint that something was wrong and went to hide. Smart people.

He was about to return his mind to the right. Already feeling the scorching heat of the man's attack. Then he heard a sound that stopped him. It sounded like a child's cry.

When he threw up a wind barrier around himself he tried to find its source. Not to far from him was a little girl. She was hiding next to a building. With the angle of how they were fighting if he moved to dodge she would be in direct line of the attack.


	6. Running part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

De4dlyW0lf: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.

MayaHikari: Thanks for your review my friend. In Kote's defense he doesn't know Harry's situation. All he knows is that there is a threat to the peace he has built around himself. Lol I laughed at reading the last of your review. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Oh yeah. That much power is going to draw a lot of unwanted attention.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

He followed Benjamin Nott into the Ministry of Magic. Today was the day they would have him retake his lordship. First he would have to prove his identity. He would have to enact ancient laws to keep from ending up in Azkaban.

He had come with Benjamin Nott. The man was an old friend of his from when he was in school. While he had never taken the mark he never showed any disloyalty. His son Theodore Nott senior had gone to and died in Azkaban. Theodore Nott junior had taken his appearance at the manor in stride. Never once commenting on it. Negatively or otherwise.

Many eyes were upon them as they made their way to the atrium. One pair of piercing blue eyes were shocked. He knew who they belonged to. Even if he didn't turn to look. Albus Dumbeldore had recognized him. For the moment he could ignore the older wizard. Soon he wouldn't have any control over the Wizengott anyways. There would be just the seats he controlled.

Upon going through the security he was directed to the Wizengott chambers. For the proof of his identity and the questions he was to answer he would be on the floor. For the moment he would wait in a room until they were ready for him.

Marvolo didn't have to wait long. Five minutes of sitting down and he was called before the court. As expected Albus no longer held the spot as head. Instead it was one of the men who supported him on the side. Though never became a death eater. It seemed to be a full court. That was good he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Once he stood before them the Ryan said," Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengott I give you Marvolo Riddle. He is here to be instated as Lord Slytherin."

Cries of denial could be heard. No one wanted to accept his request. Mostly given that he was an unknown person.

One person cried out," How do we know this person truly is one of the Slytherin line? Potions results can be faked."

Ryan asked after gaining silence by banging his gravel down," Mr. Riddle do you have any proof of your claim?"

He replied,§ Is this proof enough?"

Gasps rang out at his use of parseltounge. Then cries of," Dark wizard! Dark abilities!"

It took much longer for the crowd to settle again. A smirk crossed his face as he waited. They were all simple minded but he would have his way.

When they were quiet Ryan said," That is all the proof we need. Now onto the instatement of the the..."

A voice cried out," You can't. He is Lord Voldemort."

That was Albus. Trying to once again ruin his ideals. This time he had the court on his side. No longer was he the frightened child or the eighteen year old who knew nothing. He was powerful adult. A powerful Lord who would use everything he had learned.

However it was not he who answered. Instead it was the minister who said angrily," Albus we have gone over this. The Dark Lord is dead. If you keep on this path you will be removed from the Wizengott."

With an icy glare sent his way the old man sat back down. Ryan asked after a moment," What do you have to say about these accusations Mr. Riddle?"

Taking a deep breath as if to center himself he began his speech. One about how a dark curse had been placed on him when he was in Albania. It changed his perceptions of everything. That when he returned to England as Lord Voldemort it was not really him.

Then when his body had been destroyed he spent thirteen years as a spirit. It was only thanks to a misguided follower that he returned to his body. When he came to that part of the story many speculated on the follower being Sirius Black.

So Marvolo voiced his confusion," Sirius Black? I was talking about Peter Pettigrew. Regulus Black was one of my followers but never his older brother."

More gasps and yells. It took even longer for it to quieten.

Madame Bones was the first to speak," Are you willing to provide your memories of the event?"

Marvolo said confidently," I am."

He would of course. While that would get Black out of trouble he didn't particularly care. They were still searching for Potter. Who according to Lucius and Benjamin was a parslemouth. He planned on adopting the boy. If only they could find him.

From there the proceeding went normally. He took his oath to become a Lord and access his seats. It had been a victory.

On his way out he shook hands with many Lord's and Ladies. Lord Lestrange another of his old friends was the first to shake his hand. The other indicated a need to speak with him when a chance was had. By the way the other man stuck around Marvolo knew it was urgent. As quickly as he could without seeming rude he said his goodbyes. Benjamin was quick to follow.

When he arrived the older more experienced Lord led them outside. Immediately privacy wards went up to protect from wizards and animagi.

The man said," I'm sorry to bother you Marvolo but i have word on the Potter boy. Apparently a high number of spirits are converging in one spot. They believe it is a massive fight between two mages. They want to send a Lord to quell the fighting. Given your experience I recommended you. They accepted it."

Marvolo nodded and said," I'll go. Where?"

The Lestrange Lord held out a piece of paper. The address was a small village. It was in the north parts of England. Not an area he was overly familiar with but he could apparate there.

It took him a moment to reach one of apparition point. From there he apparated to the site. From the moment he landed he knew something was happening.

Spirits not normally seen by normal wizards were seen. It was the first time he had ever seen spirits. Yet there was no doubting what they were. Blue and red orbs in the air. All converging upon the village.

Making his way towards the village he could see two figures. One was that of an old man. It was hard to tell how old exactly. Wizards were good about aging. He had no doubt spirit mages were no different.

The other was far younger however. No more than a teenager. The messy black hair gave away his identity. It seemed that Severus was right. Harry Potter was a spirit mage. By the sheer amount of spirits converging possibly a contactor as well.

As he began to edge closer the teen was blown back. Right into him. They were both knocked into the ground.

Evan's POV

When the two of the began their fight as contractors Evan knew the other had the upper hand. Not only was he older but he had more experience. All Evan had was that he communed with his spirits. As the Gryffindor he was he put up a fight. There was no way he would allow this guy to send him away. He had to learn about his abilities.

The child that was in the way however he could not allow to be harmed. So he brought his spirits into a full barrier around the little girl. This left very few to defend him.

From the lack of shielding around himself he was blown back. Landing painfully on something that was not quite ground. He could only hope it was the the poor little girl.

He tried to push himself up only to find he no longer had the strength to move. The spirits of the wind were beginning to disipate. Promises of a better fight the next time he called. It seemed his time was up.

The bartender then was standing over him his eyes blazing red. Evan would face death bravely as his parents had. Whether it was by Voldemort's hand or by this man. He would not die a coward.

The man said a ball of fire appearing in his open hand," You fought bravely for a runt. Given how short the fight was you must not have called upon your contract before. Too bad. You could have really given me a run for my money. It ends here, boy. You have two choices leave here and never return. Or die like a dog."

Evan laughed painfully as he replied," It would have lasted longer if I hadn't protected the girl. Most of my spirits were shielding her. Not me."

Surprise flashed in the red eyes. The man turned to look behind him. To Evan's relief the little girl stood unharmed. While the ground around her was scorched by the spirits of fire. Despite losing the fight he was glad he was able to save her. She was an innocent child caught between two arguing contractors.

Her eyes were wide with fear when she noticed their attention. Before the man could say anything she ran away screaming. It was for the best. Given what she had seen she would likely never trust the bartender again. Who could blame her? When the bartender had attacked it had been a complete stranger who saved her.

A groan from under him made Evan remember he was laying on something. Turning slightly he saw that he was on top of a black haired man. The man was wearing black robes with a black button down shirt with dress pants. Definitely a wizard. Something felt familiar about this man. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Evan was able to gather just enough strength to roll. He landed with a thump. Then he glared at the bartender. He refused to leave without answers. The spirits of the wind had led him there for a reason. He deserved to know why.

He growled," You can try to kill me. You wouldn't be the first. I have had a Dark Lord trying to kill me since I was a baby. So go ahead try and kill me. See if you can succeed where he failed."

The red eyes flashed angrily in a way that was familiar. Just like Voldemort's just over a month ago. Would this man succeed where the evil bastard failed?

The spirits of fire were coming closer again. Evan didn't have the energy to even try to move. This was it. This was where he would die.

A sense of sadness filled him. He would never get to say goodbye to Sirius. The man that had come closest to being a father to him. It hurt but he couldn't muster the energy to do anything.

Instead he defiantly glared at the man. Whether this would be his death or not he would face it with courage.

The flames came rushing at him and his hand twitched to his wand but nothing more. A voice however cried out," Augementi!"


	7. Slytherins heir part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

MayaHikari: Thanks for your review my friend. Kote is not the happiest person in the world. He's had a hard life. No excuse to kill a nuisance but still.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Kote is in trouble that's for sure.

Marvolo's POV

The first thing he decided that he needed to work on with the boy was his self esteem. Despite being a Gryffindor and Dumbeldore's favorite. It was obvious this boy had no self esteem what so ever. The only thing he could be grateful for was that all it took was one more trip to the ministry to make his adoption legal. Potter had given one hell of chase. Nearly a month and a half to finally find the boy.

The man who had just tried to kill the boy glared at him. From what Marvolo could tell he was a fire mage. A powerful one at that. If it wasn't for his quick think both he and the boy would have been toast.

Carefully he picked up the child. The boy was too light for someone his age. Didn't anyone ever feed this kid?

The man's eyes faded back to a grey color. There was a sense of weariness in them now.

Then the man snapped, "Take the brat. I didn't want him here in the first place. He came here demanding that I help him. It's not my job I had enough trouble before. All I want is to be left alone."

Marvolo realized that this man was a contractor. Like younger Harrison who was barely conscious in his arms. Something that didn't make sense to him was why. Why would the man not want a student? So he asked. The answer chilled him to the bone.

"The last person I cared about we trained together, wizard. She was my world. In fact she was the last wind contractor before that brat. When she died I cut myself off from the world. I don't want to be bothered. I want to live the rest of my life alone."

Marvolo knew if he had not come when he did Potter would be dead. There was no mistaking the intent to kill. He had it more often than not in his own eyes. Not to mention the eyes of his men.

He asked before the other was out of earshot, "Are you people always like this? Or are you a special case."

For a moment it didn't look like he was going to stop. Then he did. As if thinking about the question. Marvolo waited. This could be important information.

"When you lose everything it changes you. Spirit mages don't have family or someone they care about for a reason. It just ends with us getting hurt. Wizards like you could never understand."

Then he was gone. Somehow Marvolo knew this wouldn't be the last that he saw of the man. Mages as much as they wanted to disappear couldn't stay hidden forever. Where he was wouldn't come from Marvolo.

Once he was sure the other was gone he apparated to Nott manor. Potter was no longer conscious in his arms by that point. Whatever had happened wore the boy out.

Benjamin appeared in the next moment. His brown eyes took in the scene before he said, "I'll floo Malcolm."

Marvolo didn't say anything to the contrary. Instead choosing to bring the boy into the sitting room. He wasn't a healer and this was far beyond his capabilities.

It only took a moment for Benjamin to return with Malcolm. The blond haired wizard saw Potter on the couch and immediately went to his side. There wasn't any hesitation in his movements as he began to use diagnostic spells. Parchment was trasnfigured and it began to fill out immediately.

Marvolo asked once the spells were done, "What do we have, Malcolm?"

The man took the parchment. His eyes went from curious to angry in a fraction of a second. Without a word he passed the parchment over to Marvolo.

The first thing he noticed was the length of the parchment. The spells that had been used were for a full medical history. For a normal boy Potter's age it should have been six inches to eight inches for his full life. Less than that considering that Malcolm did a basic one year check. This parchment was over a foot and a half long for the last year. The life parchment was going to be much worse.

Parts of what he read didn't surprise him. The cruciatus curse and being cut with a knife down the arm. However the bruising and broken bones that happened last August was surprising. Starvation during that time as well. Then there was nothing until November which was the first task.

There were the injuries reported and not reported during the task. Those didn't surprise him either. The boy wasn't one to show that he was hurting.

They were minor compared to what came next however. Starting after he returned to his relatives the list got longer. Not by the week or month like it should have been. By the day. Starvation, beating, overworking. All his time with his Death Eaters told him that the boy was pampered by his relatives. Medical history told another more truthful and less biased story.

Malcolm snarled, "I've seen our prisoners that have less problems than this. This is so wrong. It's amazing he survived any of this."

Marvolo said, "Get to work on healing him. I will take this down to the ministry to have his guardianship turned over to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Evan's POV

Coming to he felt like his body was weighed down with bricks. At first he couldn't remember why he felt like this. Then it hit him. He had opened the power between him and the spirits of the wind using his contract. When the power faded it had left him magically exhausted.

Keeping his eyes closed he could hear movement around him. He didn't know who had him. The last thing he remembered was the fire contactor about to kill him. There was no way he would have taken him in. Not after nearly killing him.

Instead of opening his eyes he assessed his situation. He was lying on a couch with nothing on top of him or under his head. Good news was that Evan wasn't restrained. If it came down to it he could probably fight his way out. He could feel his wand pressed into the side of his leg. Whoever had him at least left him his wand. Not that it was much consolation. At the moment he was to exhausted to move much less use magic.

He felt his mouth being opened and a potion being poured in his mouth. By the taste it was a dreamless sleep. Then someone rubbed at his throat forcing him to swallow. It didn't take him long to succumb to the potion.

The next time he came to he could tell he was in a bed. There were no sounds around him so he could tell he was alone. Opening his eyes he saw green curtains. Harry Potter being a Gryffindor wouldn't care for the colors. Evan didn't mind them. Green had been one of his favorite colors since he was a small child.

Evan sat up noticing that he didn't feel as weak as he had before. Another thing he noticed was that someone had changed his clothes. Instead of what he had been wearing fighting the bar tender he was wearing green pyjamas. That meant someone had changed him. A serious breach in his privacy. It also meant he no longer had his wand.

Evan was putting his legs over the side of the bed when the door opened. A man with black hair appeared. There was something familiar about him. After a moment he remembered. This was the guy he landed on during the fight with the fire contactor.

For his part the man didn't look surprised to see him up. His eyes were blue but Evan could tell that it was a glamour. He wasn't an idiot after all.

The man said noting that he was sitting up, "Good you are sitting up. I was wondering if you core had refilled enough to regain your strength. How do you feel?"

Instead of answering the questions he asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man replied cocking his head to the side, "I guess you would not recognize me like this. For now you may just call me Marvolo. These are for you to read."

A pile of papers were handed to him. His heart almost stopped when he read the bolded words. Guardianship papers. This man wanted to make him his ward.

Evan said, "I'm not signing this. I don't know you or why you wanted to be my guardian. Regardless it's not going to happen."

Marvolo laughed a gentle laugh. It reminded him slightly of Jason. He hoped the old man and the rest of the villagers were okay. It would only make him feel worse if they had been hurt because of him. They had taken him in when he needed it. Given him an escape route when the village had been found. Without them he would have never made it this far. He certainly wouldn't have been able to fight a fellow contractor.

Marvolo pulled out a chair from the previously ignored desk. He said, "Well let's start then. You are Harry James Potter. It's been over a month since you disappeared. Not a lot was revealed about why you disappeared. Only that Albus Dumbledore went to your niggle relative's house with another wizard. What they found alarmed them and a search was sent out for you. At the time I was working on getting my Lordship and identity established. One of the conditions of my Lordship is that I must have an heir."

Evan's eyes narrowed at Marvolo. Part of him could see where this was going. If he took Evan in then he would be said heir. Not something the boy was interested in.

Evan snapped, "I'm not going to be your heir. Sorry not interested in being anyone's puppet. If you'll excuse me I have other places to be. None of which are here."

He stood only to stop when a large snake went under his legs. It was the very same snake he had seen in his dreams. Nagini. That would mean this man was a death eater or... it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Marvolo wasn't just a simple Death Eater. He was the Dark Lord himself.


	8. Slytherin heir part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

It was two hours before Malcolm returned. The dirty blond looked tired but triumphant. The man held a wand that Marvolo knew wasn't his own.

Malcolm said holding it out to him, "I transfigured Mr. Potter's clothes into pajamas and took his wand. He woke up briefly after I healed his wounds but I dosed him with a dreamless sleep. He should stay asleep until tomorrow."

Marvolo placed his chin on his palms as he asked, "Will there be any lasting damage? Are there any potions he will need to take?"

Malcolm replied tiredly, "Several of his bones will have to be vanished and regrown. I can't do that now with how much I've already healed him. He needs to gains some weight as well. Heavy nutrient potions will need to be administered for several weeks. Then lighter nutrient potions for at least six months."

Marvolo nodded and said, "I figured as much. Is there anything else you would recommend?"

Malcolm hesitated then said, "Given what he has been through. I would recommend a mind healer."

Good mind healers were rare in their world. Most of them would rather stuff potions down someone's throat. The ones would treat their patients like human beings had their own clinics. They refused to work for Saint Mungos or if only worked for them for a short time.

There was only two mind healers that he knew of. One was named Maximus from the Davis family. They were a Slytherin or Ravenclaw family. Only recently did they become a respected Pureblood family.

Another was Jason Crabbe. He was the second son of the Crabbe family. Few knew of him unless they went to school together. Both men were part of his select few that were unmarked. It aided in them becoming credible mind healers. Especially when the ministry was looking at everyone from dark and nuetral families.

Both men were good healers and came highly recommended. They helped many of his death eaters. Whether it was due to time in Azkaban or due to killing. Many of the younger members had trouble after their first kill. It was good for them to be able to talk to someone about it.

Making that mental note he said, "I'll consider it. Thank you Malcolm. I'll send word if we have need of you again."

Malcolm gave a short bow as he took his leave. This left Marvolo to his thoughts on how to proceed from there. His best option was to adopt the boy. The paperwork was already filled and ready to go. It required the boy's signature. The likelihood of the boy signing them was slim.

Guardianship had been easier to get ahold of. It didn't require Potter's consent given the proof of abuse. Then there was the fact that he was from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. No one wanted to be on his bad side.

Then again using the laws set by the ministry he could file without the other's consent. Things would go easier if he didn't have to fight Potter on every little thing. The boy was incredibly stubborn. Their previous relationship was difficult and one that they would have to work through.

He knew when Potter woke there would be hell to pay. So he went to get rest but not before settin up a ward that would alert him if Potter woke. Then he settled into to sleep a few hours himself.

Marvolo slept for five hours before being awoken to the wards going off. Potter it seemed was awake. Time to face the boy. On his desk were the approved guardianship papers. The ministry worked fast if given the right incentive.

Potter was putting his legs over the side of the bed when the door opened. Glamoured blue eyes met wary green. In the time that Potter had been gone it seemed he learned the meaning of self preservation.

Marvolo said, "Good you're sitting up. I was wondering if you core had refilled enough to regain your strength. How do you feel?"

Instead of answering the questions Potter asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

It was to be expected. The last thing the knew he was fighting a losing battle and was about to die. It was to be expected that he have questions.

Marvolo replied cocking his head to the side slightly amused, "I guess you would not recognize me like this. For now you may just call me Marvolo. These are for you to read."

A pile of papers were handed to him. Marvolo could see the moment the other realized what they were. It was a good thing he sent them off the day before. Potter otherwise would fight him tooth and nail on the subject.

Evan said, "I'm not signing this. I don't know you or why you wanted to be my guardian. Regardless it's not going to happen."

Marvolo laughed a gentle laugh. This was refreshing from the way his Death Eaters talked to him. Even with the return of his sanity they were weary of him. Weary of saying the wrong thing and being cursed. It would take time to earn back the trust he once had.

Marvolo pulled out a chair from the previously ignored desk. He said, "Well let's start then. You are Harry James Potter. It's been over a month since you disappeared. Not a lot was revealed about why you disappeared. Only that Albus Dumbledore went to your niggle relative's house with another wizard. What they found alarmed them and a search was sent out for you. At the time I was working on getting my Lordship and identity established. One of the conditions of my Lordship is that I must have an heir."

Evan's eyes narrowed at Marvolo. The older man could see the wheels turning. Severus said the boy was slow and an idiot. It appeared that, that wasn't the case.

He knew from his various encounters with the boy he was far from stupid. Just like any Gryffindor he did things without thinking. They were never without a reason. Even plans made on the fly seemed to work better than well planned out ones.

Potter snapped, "I'm not going to be your heir. Sorry not interested in being anyone's puppet. If you'll excuse me I have other places to be. None of which are here."

Potter made to stand when Nagini made her appearance. Marvolo scowled at the sight. He wanted to talk to the boy before she came. There was only one snake like her in the world. No doubt the boy would put two and two together.

As if in answer to his thoughts the boy stepped away. His eyes were blazing green with just a hint of blue. The air in the room began to stir in an unnatural way. Despite just waking up it seemed the boy was ready to fight his way out. By any means possible. He had to stop this before Potter damaged his core.

Marvolo said in a calm tone, "Easy there. If you use any more magic you will damage your core."

Potter answered blue seeping into his green eyes, "Spirit magic does not affect wizard magic. Back off Voldemort. I'm leaving and you cannot take on a contractor alone."

Potter knew that he knew about him being a contractor. It wasn't that hard to discern. Blue seeping into an angry spirit mage was a sign of the contract to the Spirit King of the Wind. Green was for the Spirits of Water.

Marvolo asked calmly unaffected by the air swirling around them angrily, "Where would you go? Legally no one can take you without being charged with kidnapping. The longer I chase you the less likely your godfather getting a trial becomes. I won't have time to work on it chasing you around the globe."

At the mention of Black the air went still. Potter's eyes were wide with fear and hope. Slowly the blue faded until it was just a slight color difference around the edge.

He asked, "Why would you get Sirius a trial? He's on the side of the light and you are evil."

Marvolo answered calmly, "If I was the same man you met in the graveyard you would be right. A few weeks after our encounter I began to change. My old looks returned to me along with my sanity. As you no doubt have realized that my eyes are glamoured. The only part of me that didn't change change was my eyes. With the return of my sanity I found an old law. It allowed me to make a new identity for myself without the actions of the past being used. During the trial I revealed that your godfather was not a Death Eater and that Wormtail is alive. It has taken a lot of convincing but the ministry has agreed to give him a trial. If you work with me I promise that you will be allowed to visit your godfather and friends."

Potter crossed his arms over his chest as he asked, "What would I be required to do? I won't help you in the fight."

Marvolo pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "I won't expect you to. I have decided to take a more political route. As long as you take care of your room and your heir duties I won't stop you from visiting your godfather."

Confusion filled the boy's green eyes as Potter asked, "Heir duties? What are you talking about?"

Marvolo felt his anger rise as he asked in return, "Dumbledore never told you about your duties as Heir to House of Potter? Nothing to prepare you for when you become Lord Potter on your 17th birthday?"

Potter shook his head. It seemed they had a lot more work to do than Marvolo originally thought. He thought Albus would have given at least some of the duties over. The man was the Regant over the seats as well. The boy could change the Regant. Convincing the boy to do it would be a little tougher.

Potter asked, "When was I supposed to start learning this? What do I need to learn and do?"

The boy was curious now. It was a start.


	9. Slytherin heir part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Information is a great motivator. As is revenge. We havent seen the last of the Fire Contractor.

foxchick1: thanks for your review my friend.

Last time his name changes I promise. He has some identity issues that will be worked out.

Harrison's POV

The deal sounded almost too good to be true. Voldemort or Marvolo as he was known now would teach him about being the heir of two noble houses. It made the contractor furious that he had not been told about this before.

According to Vol... Marvolo he should have been learning his duties since the age of 7 at the latest. Every family had different considerations and duties for an heir. Some all the Head of Family had to do was declare them the heir before magic herself. In this case that was what Marvolo had done. Harrison didn't even get a choice in the matter.

Then there was the problem of family magic. He could learn about the magic given to him as the Slytherin Heir but very little was known about the Potter side. Then there was his contractor magic.

Since waking up the spirits of the wind had practically gone silent. It frightened him more than he cared to admit. Listen to the spirits of the wind they said. They won't lead you astray they said. How was he supposed to listen to them when they had gone silent?

Everything had been so much easier when he was Evan. No one looked at him as if he was to save the world. He knew that was what people wanted. Yet no one asked what he wanted with his life.

It was expected of him to defeat the Dark Lord. Defeat the man who adopted him magically into the Slytherin family.

Then he was to marry Ginny Weasley and become part of their family. As much as he loved the twins he couldn't see him doing that. She was like a sister to him. Though during the Tournament she had become obsessive again that had become a creepy stalker.

The last thing that was expected of him was to become an auror. That was most certainly not his career choice. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do but fighting wasn't it.

Voldem... Marvolo said drawing Harrison from his thoughts, "As my heir there is a magical bond between us. It will not allow you to hurt me. Or me to hurt you. I will not use corporal punishment on you. I know of what your uncle did to you and will not use it as it may cause a flashback. If I do need to punish you it will be with lines, an essay, or loss of privileges. Do you have any questions?"

"Does loss of privileges mean food too?"

He was almost afraid to ask that. The Dursely's had starved him only giving him the bare minimum to survive.

V... Marvolo's eyes narrowed in anger and despite himself Harrison flinched. The air began to stir once more. Spirits of the wind were reacting to his emotions. To his fear. It was sending them into a near frenzy.

Marvolo said in a low soothing tone, "No. I will never deny you food. Whether that be a snack or a desert. You are too skinny as it is now. Malcolm the healer that looked after you and healed your wounds has prescribed nutrient potions. This will help you gain back the weight you have lost. Or the weight you may not have, had."

Harrison bowed his head slightly in thanks. Most people didn't give two damns about him. Even those that he thought did turned out didn't. A hard learned lesson from the past year.

Ron who he thought was his friend had betrayed him. It wasn't just from abandoning him during the Tournament. It was also from the fact that he thought Harrison was lying about the abuse he suffered. In the red head's eyes Dumbledore could do no wrong. Harrison had stopped being Dumbledore's pet after his first year.

Hermione Granger had also betrayed him. In a way he should have seen it. She thought he was a liar and an attention seeker. In her eyes he was just a way for her to get books.

He had recieved a letter from Gringotts in his fourth year. During a Hogsmede trip he snuck away. The goblins had revealed that Dumbledore, the Weasley's minus the twins, and Granger had been stealing from him.

For him there was very few people he could trust. The villagers had been the most he trusted in a long time. It seemed unlikely that he would ever see them again.

His thoughts went once more to his godfather. Sirius wanted to look after him. During his third year the man had offered him a place to stay. It was only because of their goofup with Pettigrew and the Wolfsbane that he wasn't.

Marvolo was offering him a way that his godfather would be free. Not only that but as long as he was good and abided by the rules then Harrison would get to see him.

He knew from experience that Slytherins never did anything for free. They always wanted something in return.

As if reading his thoughts the man said, "Within reason I will not force you to do anything. There are some key things that for your safety I will require but other than that you are free to learn and do as you will. I will not choose your friends for you or try to control you in such a way."

Disbelief filled him. For his own safety? That was what Dumbledore said about the Durselys and look how that turned out. If this man wanted any kind of trust between them he would have to earn it. Harrison was through trusting blindly.


End file.
